


Sinking ship

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm really sorry about this, M/M, What Have I Done, i couldn't decide between usuk or fruk so i didn't name arthur's bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a raining afternoon, Arthur finds himself sinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking ship

**Author's Note:**

> In commemoration of 04/23, Arthur Kirkland's unofficial birthday, here I am, writing a short story about him, yay!  
> I'm sorry about any typos! >v

Arthur looked at his arm as if he was seeing it for the first time, and still he had a dull expression on his face.

Hell, he thought.

Of course, it wasn’t the first time he was seeing his arm, but it was the first time that he had been bitten there, and it was the bite mark he was looking at.  

It looked ugly.

It looked so ugly he felt like throwing up, but fortunately (or not) he hadn’t eaten in almost twelve hours, and there was nothing in his stomach anyway, so he only made a disgusted sound and wrapped a fabric around his arm.

He was so screwed.   

The sun was hidden behind storm clouds and it was about to rain. The air held some sort of static, and everything was achingly quiet.

Ok, what was aching was Arthur’s left arm and his head, but whatever.

Everything was too quiet, and he felt like something was about to happen anytime now. Be it rain, be it a horde coming out of a dark corner. Arthur couldn’t care less, or at least he kept saying it to himself.

Actually, he had been having that feeling that something was about to happen ever since he left the group of people he’d been with for the last two months. And _something_ had happened: he had got himself a goddamn bite.

Fucking quiet… whatever they were.

Fucking, stupid idea that a school was a good place to look for supplies.

Fucking lantern for not working.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

It started to rain.

The rain was cold, and all the shaking it made Arthur’s body do was good to make his brain try to think of something and perhaps it would cool his fever.

Well…

There wasn’t much to think, really.

He was alone. He came to the States with his idiot of a boyfriend and they couldn’t have chosen a worse time, could they? After the bombs dropped and the chaos began, they decided to go South, but were separated when the hotel they were in was attacked by those… mutation thingies.

He was lost. South – he was sure his boyfriend, if still alive, would be going that way, too. But now that Arthur had been bitten and the… the what? He didn’t know how it worked. Whatever was in those bombs contaminated people, and they were contaminating other people by biting and spitting. Anyway, now that Arthur was contaminated, he didn’t know where to go. There was no cure yet. There was nobody nearby. There was nothing.  

He was angry. It was his bloody birthday today and he should be at home, or at least at a cozy coffee shop or hotel. He should be with people he cared about, telling jokes and drinking. He shouldn’t be in the middle of an empty street, looking up at the storm clouds and feeling himself sink.  

He had no gun. Goddamn, in every stupid zombie movie, everyone had guns. It was so unfair. He had a knife, and he had a baseball bat, but no gun. He couldn’t use one anyway, but if he _had_ one he was sure he wouldn’t miss a shot at his head.

He was feeling hot. His body was aching and not even the rain was cooling his temperature anymore. He was on alert, but even the pale light of the day was hurting his eyes, and the sound of the rain was so, so loud he wanted to punch it in the face, if it had one.

Arthur took his backpack off his shoulders and threw it away, because it was too heavy for him to carry, and he wouldn’t need any of it anymore.

He was sinking. He sat down and tried to breathe deeply, but the air kept escaping him, and the rain kept making his clothes seem way too heavy. He was tired and his consciousness was fading. He was sinking and he wondered where the sunken ships went. Oh, of course. To the bottom of the ocean. So he wondered how the bottom of the ocean looked like, and he hoped it smelled like black tea, because he missed home.

Home… Oh, right, and then Peter would want him to bring… And after he went West he travelled to that town where… It was funny how her smile looked false even though her eyes were… The way they hugged was absolutely… It was… The… Go… A…

…

There was nothing but darkness at the bottom of the ocean.


End file.
